Starlight
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Hikari-chan... there's something I've been wanting to say ever since you came to our school. But I was a little scared, too. You didn't seem to like me anymore..." Hikari desperately shakes her head, pulling herself back to look Karen in the eyes. "Bakaren... That's not it... That's not it at all..." [Ep4]
1. Chapter 1

**Written immediately after episode 4 aired because I have no self-control.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Starlight

Chapter 1.

 _"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight."_

 _The two young girls make the same chant every day with their pinkie fingers linked together._

 _"I wish to become a Top Star! Together with you, Hikari-chan!"_

 _"I wish to become a star with you too, Karen! I promise I'll make it happen!"_

 _"Mm! I promise, too!"_

 _. . ._

The warm red glow of Tokyo Tower spreads softly into the night around them. Karen and Hikari admire the beauty in silence for a moment, allowing the words they've just shared to sink in.

Hikari had never considered the idea of two Top Stars. All her life, the stage competitions she'd witnessed and been a part of had only ever accepted one true winner, one successful candidate.

But she isn't at all surprised that it's Karen who has opened her eyes to a kinder possibility, one that would allow for their childhood promise to be fulfilled.

Her hands are still in Karen's now as they stand atop the playground slide, gazing at the tower together in the quiet twilight. When Hikari steals a glance at her friend, Karen is smiling, her eyes alight with something much brighter than starlight.

Hikari's heart flutters, and she squeezes her hands more tightly. It draws Karen's attention and she looks over to her friend now.

"Hikari-chan? What's the matter?"

Hikari fixates her gaze downward.

"It's nothing. It's just been a long day."

"I'll say! You had me going on a wild goose chase for most of it! What's with those vague pictures anyway?" She tugs back and forth on Hikari's hands in complaint. Hikari chuckles.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?"

Karen cracks a smile.

"Yeah! We've been apart for so long. It was nice to finally get to spend some time with you again, Hikari-chan. A-And um..." Karen takes a small step back, looking sideways. Her fingers curl nervously into Hikari's palms.

"We uh... haven't really gotten the chance to talk properly together since you transferred in. To be honest, when I saw that you'd come to our school... after all those years of not seeing you... I was so happy Hikari-chan. But I never got to say anything..."

As Karen speaks, Hikari sees the truth in her words. She had been nothing but aloof and cold to everyone since transferring in, but it must have been extremely more confusing for Karen; for the girl who had always been her best friend – whom she'd made that precious promise with – to suddenly transfer in one day, only to act like she barely remembered who she was...

Hikari feels a sudden sting behind her eyes, one she hasn't felt in a long time. Not like this. She starts to sniffle and her vision begins to blur.

"Karen..." Her voice breaks a little as a sob tumbles out.

Immediately, Karen steps back in close to her, her eyes wide in panic.

"H-Hikari-chan? What's wrong?"

Hikari bows her head and the tears drip down more quickly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Eh? Hikari-chan..."

And suddenly Karen feels like she might understand what's happening. Flustered, she carefully steps forward, raising her arms so she can wrap them around her best friend like she's been dying to do all this time.

"Hikari-chan, it's okay. Don't cry."

Hikari freezes for an instant as she feels Karen pulling her close. It's been so long since Karen had last hugged her, and no one had done it since. It's all she can do to cling to her best friend's shirt with all the fervor she'd been saving for nearly ten years.

"My behavior..." she murmured. "When I transferred to your school... how I pretended like I didn't know you or didn't care... It... It was all an act. That's what I do... That's what I know best. Acting. Because I was scared that... after all this time you might not want to be friends anymore. That you might have forgotten our promise-"

"Hikari-chan!" Karen squeezes her as tightly as she can, as if trying to make up for all the years and hugs she'd missed. She buries her face in Hikari's shoulder, clinging to her with everything she's got. "It's okay... You don't have to think like that. You don't have to worry anymore."

Her tone drops into something lower, more comforting. "I haven't forgotten, Hikari-chan. I could never. After all, you're my best friend, and we're going to stand on that stage _together,_ just like we promised."

A few tears slip down her cheeks, but she's smiling.

She can't remember the last time she'd seen Hikari cry. Hikari is very quiet with her tears, very controlled. It makes Karen wonder how many nights she'd cried alone over the years, which only makes Karen hug her all the tighter.

"Hikari-chan... there's something I've been wanting to say ever since you came to our school. But I was a little scared too. You didn't seem to like me anymore..."

Hikari desperately shakes her head, pulling herself back to look Karen in the eyes.

"Bakaren.. That's not it... That's not it at all..."

Karen smiles.

"Then I'm glad. And I wanna say it now, Hikari-chan."

A cool breeze drifts by, giving both girls a chance to compose themselves a little. It almost feels surreal, for them to be standing here together again after being apart for so long.

Karen never knew when she'd be able to see Hikari standing in front of her again, or if it would ever really happen.

But it _is_ happening. Right now. It's real, and the warmth in her chest says it all.

When she's ready, she says what she's been dying to say all these years.

"Hikari-chan... I missed you so much..."

And she finally breaks down in the saddest, yet happiest tears she's ever cried. Karen throws her arms back around her dear friend and wails.

And it isn't long before Hikari's own little sobs join hers.

It's been so long. So so long. All these years working toward their own goals, but never a day had passed by when the lingering promise they'd made hadn't made its way up from the backs of their memories. The hair pins they've worn every day and are still wearing are a symbol of that unyielding trust in one another.

They stand there on top of that slide for a while, clinging to one another with everything they have. In between her little apologies, Hikari eventually manages to say it back.

"I've missed you too, Karen..."

And then somewhere along the lines they start to smile again.

Tokyo Tower watches over them for a while longer, until the cool nighttime breeze begins to make both girls shiver. By the time the tears have finally stopped and the two friends have eased apart a little, the moon is high overhead.

"Ah..." Sheepishly, Karen fishes out her cell phone to check the time. Nearly midnight. "It's definitely too late to go back now..."

Hikari ponders for a moment.

"I still have a bit of money left. We can find somewhere to stay the night."

"Really? Thank goodness. Let's go get your suitcase."

Their hands are still together, and Karen doesn't let go as she leads Hikari down the little steps on the opposite side of the structure. Hikari follows, keeping a comfortable grip on her hand.

Once they're on solid ground, they head back to the benches to collect Hikari's luggage, then begin walking the streets together.

It doesn't take long for Hikari to point out a little motel with its sign lit up. They enter together, relieved to finally have a place to rest. Hikari pays for a single night, using the last of her money, so Karen has to cover the cost of food. And she didn't have much to begin with, since most of it had gone to those aquarium tickets, so all they have to eat are a few vending machine snacks.

Finally they make their way up to their tiny little room, which has nothing more than a bathroom, a dresser, and a single bed. Karen heads straight for the mattress and flops down.

"Gosh, I'm beat! It was so exhausting chasing after you all day, Hikari-chan."

Hikari leans her suitcase against the wall and walks over to sit beside her.

"But you didn't give up. Thank you for finding me, Karen."

Karen rolls over onto her back, resting her head in Hikari's lap.

"Of course~! I'll always come find you~"

Hikari smiles and reaches down to lightly touch her friend's bangs.

"We should get some rest."

"Yeah. We're gonna have to be up at four if we wanna make it back before six."

"I don't think they meant six in the morning..."

"Y-You think so?" Karen gulps. "A-Ahh well I'm sure we'll figure something out! Anyways I feel kinda gross and I don't have a change of clothes so I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick."

"I'll go after you."

"Kay!"

Karen sits up and walks to the bathroom.

Hikari watches her go. As soon as she's out of sight a wave of loneliness comes over her. The lamplight is dim and gold, so she gets up to pull the curtains aside, allowing a bit of silver moonlight to leak in.

She gazes up at the sky for a moment before retreating to her luggage and withdrawing the jellyfish plush she'd purchased earlier. She lies down facing the window and hugs it to her chest.

When Karen emerges from the shower ten minutes later, she feels a lot better. Even though she has to wear the same clothes at least she'd gotten to rinse off and wash her hair. She walks back out into the main room to call for Hikari.

"Hikari-chan! Your turn-"

But she instantly realizes her friend has fallen asleep. Karen clams up and tiptoes around the side of the bed so she can see Hikari's face. She's cuddling her jellyfish plushie, breathing softly.

Karen smiles and sits beside her. She trails her hand gently up Hikari's side, tracing her shoulder until her fingers touch the silken black locks of hair. She cards through them carefully for a moment until her fingertips come to pause over the hair clip. Karen had put her own clip back in after her shower as well.

She lets Hikari rest for a few moments longer, but knows she'd wanted to freshen up a bit. Karen eventually taps her shoulder to rouse her.

"Hikari-chan. You can go shower now."

"Mmn..." At first Hikari is groggy from sleep, but then she sits up quickly, as if embarrassed to have been seen with her jellyfish. "Right. I'll go now."

She hurries into the bathroom, and a moment later the water starts running.

Karen sighs happily and flops down where Hikari had been lying. She can still recognize her scent, which reminds her of sea foam.

Karen does her best to stay awake, occupying herself with the constellations outside.

When the shower water finally stops, she's miraculously still awake. Hikari re-enters a moment later, padding a towel through her hair. Karen sits up.

"How was it?"

"Refreshing. But I'm ready to go to bed now."

"Yeah, same."

Hikari finishes drying her hair as best she can before putting the towel back in the bathroom and turning off the light, leaving them with only the bedside lamp. She ventures to a small closet and looks inside.

"There's no spare blanket."

"Eh? Oh, don't worry about it, Hikari-chan! I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed."

"It's fine. I sleep on the floor anyway at school."

"But you said there's no spare blanket."

"That's fine." Hikari walks around the bed and sits down on the floor next to it. She reaches up for her jellyfish and lays it on the floor to act as a pillow. Karen scrambles.

"W-Wait! Hikari-chan, we can both fit on the bed. Don't do that. This floor is too hard. You're gonna get all sore and then you'll ache during practice."

Karen knows the biggest motivator for Hikari is her performance. Anything that might negatively affect that is something she'll pay attention to.

And it works like a charm, because Hikari pauses where she'd been about to lie on the floor. She sits back up and ponders for a moment, then turns back to look up at Karen.

"Are you sure there's enough room?"

"Yeah, for sure!"

Seeing that she's convinced Hikari, Karen slides over quickly to make room and nearly falls off herself.

Hikari sits down beside her, placing her jellyfish at the foot of the bed. They pull down the sheets and slip themselves underneath. Karen turns off the lamp, leaving only the glow from outside the window to fill the room. Hikari fusses with her dress a little, smoothing it out until the folds don't curl beneath her ribs.

Karen lies down beside her best friend, but the bed really is cramped. Their knees are already bumping together and there's barely any space to arrange themselves without knocking into one another. The pillow doesn't even provide enough room for both of their heads.

They'd used to sleep next to each other all the time as children, but in recent years had gotten used to sleeping alone. So to be in such close quarters again has a confusing effect on both of them.

Karen is excited to get to be so cozy with her again, but Hikari feels a little stifled.

As the two of them finally finish shifting about, they end up face to face with only an intimate proximity between them. Hikari feels herself tense up.

"Maybe I'll take the floor after all."

"N-No!" Karen reaches out and locks her arms around Hikari's back. "This is fine, right?" She slides herself down a little, tucking her face into Hikari's collar to let her friend have the whole pillow.

Hikari has to admit, if they press close together like this it really does make the bed feel a little more spacious. Besides, Hikari is far too tired to move now. She doesn't _want_ to take the floor anyway, nor does she want to make Karen take it.

So she draws in a deep breath and tries to relax, letting her arms fold lightly across Karen's back and shoulders. Karen hums happily.

"See? This is much nicer than the floor." She slowly nudges her knee in between both of Hikari's to let them get closer. The fabrics of Hikari's dress tickle Karen's bare legs as she nestles in.

She waits for a moment, silently praying Hikari won't try to pry her off. But her friend only lets out a sigh of exhaustion and acceptance.

"I suppose this is nicer."

"There. See?" Karen yawns, spreading her hands across Hikari's back. She gathers her friend's long wet hair and smooths it out, pulling it away from her back so she won't risk catching a cold. "Let's get some sleep. We'll have to be up in a few hours to get back..."

She closes her eyes and nuzzles into her best friend's chest. In the ensuing silence she can feel the faint pulse in Hikari's chest. Karen turns her face a little so she can hear better.

 _Her heartbeat is so nice. She's so warm..._

"Karen...?"

"Hm?" Karen doesn't open her eyes just yet. But when she feels a soft hand caressing her right cheek she cracks one eye open. "Hikari-chan?"

"Sorry."

"Eh? What are you saying?"

Hikari sighs over the top of her friend's head, resting her chin on Karen's hair.

"For hitting you the other day. Sorry."

Karen smiles and presses closer.

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest."

"Mm."

But there's still something missing, one last thing Karen feels she needs to say. Something she hasn't said in many years now. She draws in a deep breath and whispers out their chant:

 _"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight..."_

And just like always, Hikari joins in with her.

 _"Wish I may, wish I might,_ _have this wish I wish tonight."_

And at long last, an invisible weight that had been settled over their hearts for so long finally lifts and disperses. They smile and hug each other closely, their hair pins catching in the moonlight.

Finally, both girls close their eyes and start to relax, relishing the warmth and closeness of each other which they've missed for so many years.

Hikari holds Karen as close as she can, and it comforts her more than any stuffed animal ever could.

Karen listens to the rhythm of Hikari's pulse, waiting until she can feel it slowing down.

It's only a matter of minutes before they're both drifting off, succumbing to the combination of exhaustion and relaxation.

And maybe in a few hours they'll be scrambling to get out of bed and make the long trek back to school on foot because they'd used all their money and don't have funds for the train.

But at least for now it's calm and quiet and warm in each other's arms, in their little motel bed beneath the starlight.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay to be honest with you there are only 4 episodes out right now and there's barely been enough Hikaren interaction for me to be able to nail down and write their characters effectively but I just worked with what I had.**

 **Those two stayed out all night together and came back in the morning, but we never saw how/where they spent the night, so here you go. I just got the idea and impulsively spewed it onto a page.**

 **I really hope that little chant is a part of their story somehow, but I doubt it. It's probably just an American thing...oh well.**

 **I'm hoping the show will inspire me more in future episodes because I definitely want to write more for these two!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here we are. Was inspired a bit by episode 5 so this probably takes place right after.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Ever since Karen had fallen to the bottom of the auditions list, Hikari has made it a point to wake her roommate at least an hour early every morning for extra practice before their regular classes began.

The first few times it was almost impossible because Karen slept like a log, but Hikari had her methods of making her childhood friend move.

Surprisingly, after three days of getting used to it, Karen had actually started to wake up on her own, just because she was that excited to get to practice alone together with Hikari and to continue to improve herself.

But this morning marks a very special occasion. This morning Karen rouses herself even _before_ Hikari has opened her eyes.

At first she thinks it's just a fluke, or one of those weird half-conscious early-morning dreams. But after rubbing her eyes a few times and getting her bearings, Karen realizes it's reality. She feels refreshed and well-rested and ready for the day, and she wants to give Hikari a surprise this morning.

So she grabs her T-rex alarm clock and silences it before it can blare, then carefully crawls out of bed, tiptoeing around Hikari's futon on her way to the bathroom. Karen freshens up and gets dressed in her morning class' clothes, stretching out her arms a bit here and there.

Once she's finished she treads softly back to where her two friends are still sleeping.

She glances at Mahiru first. Ever since she and Karen had had their match, and ever since Hikari had opened up a little more, Mahiru's jealousy and bitterness had faded. Being the cheerful and understanding girl she is, she had accepted Karen and Hikari's decade-old promise and had sworn to help them achieve it in whatever way she could.

She gets to sleep in for another hour, and the Karen from two weeks ago might have envied her. But as she is now, Karen is up and rearing to go practice.

She turns to look down at Hikari now, curled up on her side with a plush bear in her arms, breathing softly. Karen crouches down in preparation to wake her, but before she does she pauses at an odd sound.

It's very faint, but Hikari's breath seems to be wheezing slightly. Hikari doesn't snore, and Karen knows that for a fact. A twinge of concern wiggles its way into her gut.

 _There's no way... She can't be sick. She's never been sick her whole life!_

With a gulp, Karen reaches out slowly, brushing Hikari's bangs gingerly away from her face and resting the back of her hand against her forehead. She can't tell if there's a fever or not. Hikari feels warm, but isn't that natural?

Karen chews her bottom lip, but ultimately decides she's overreacting. She withdraws her hand, only to shake her friend's shoulder instead.

"Hikari-chan!" she whisper-shouts. "It's time to get up! Hikari-chan!"

There's a cute little moan from Hikari as she rolls over onto her back, eyes fluttering slowly open. The first thing she sees that morning is Karen beaming down at her, already fully-dressed and ready to go.

"Karen..."

"Yep! I'm already ready! Let's go, Hikari-chan!"

Hikari sits up sharply with a gasp.

"What time-"

"Don't worry! You're not late or anything. I was just early today! We're still right on time for our practices!"

Hikari looks to the dinosaur clock to see it's only 7AM now, and they still have their usual hour to practice before classes officially begin. She sighs to calm herself.

"You're the first one up. This is certainly rare."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just so excited!"

Hikari smiles softly.

"Then I won't keep you waiting."

Hikari begins folding up her blankets and futon before chiding Karen to clean her own bed. The usual morning routine commences, and before long the two of them are at the studio. They always keep the lights off, because at this hour of the morning the sunlight is just streaming in through the windows and any additional electricity would only heat the room up more quickly.

They start with their basic individual stretches, toe-touching, butterflies, and shoulder rotations and the like.

After a few minutes of that, they get to partner stretches. Karen sits on the floor and opens her legs in the best split she can manage this early, and Hikari pushes her feet in at Karen's ankles. She takes her hands and pulls her forward as much as she can, until Karen's forehead nearly touches the floor. The brunette counts a full thirty seconds in a clipped, whiny voice before Hikari finally lets her up again.

"You're getting much more flexible," she comments.

"Ha... really? You think so?"

Hikari nods. Karen breaks out into another grin.

"Lemme push you, Hikari-chan! Not that you really need it."

She brings her legs in and pushes herself up. Hikari gets herself into a split and reaches forward as much as she can. Karen presses down on the small of her back, holding her in place as Hikari stretches out across the floor, her torso lying down perfectly straight. Karen marvels at her every time.

"Geez, I don't know how you do it, Hikari-chan. You make it look so easy..."

"It's all practice. You'll get there. Now count."

"Oh, right."

Karen begins counting to thirty in her mind, keeping her palms in place firmly at Hikari's back and sides.

And as the seconds tick by, she can't help but feel something's off again.

She's done this stretch together with Hikari enough times by now to know her usual breathing pattern. But this morning Hikari's breath seems to be a bit shallower and a bit quicker. Karen can feel her sides moving beneath her hands, and it's just a bit too fast.

She waits a few more seconds to check her suspicion, and sure enough it isn't just a small fluke or hitch in Hikari's breath. Her breathing is definitely off.

Karen feels another little knot in her gut.

"Hikari-chan-"

"That's thirty." Hikari pushes herself up, consequently shaking off Karen's grip. "Don't lose focus."

And for some reason, Karen gets the feeling she isn't simply talking about the stretching count. But before she can say anything more, Hikari is already on her feet.

"Come on. We have a lot more to do."

Karen wants to say something, but she shakes it off.

 _Hikari-chan's fine. And she's right. I need to focus on my goals. That promise is for her sake too, after all._

She gets up and turns back to back with Hikari, interlocking their arms from behind. Karen eases back until she's supporting most of her friend's weight against her back, then slowly leans forward and pulls.

She can feel all the little cracks in Hikari's back, which is normal for this stretch this early in the morning. What surprises Karen is the sharp intake of breath.

"Ah-"

"Hikari-chan?"

Karen quickly straightens up and lets her friend back down, but she doesn't relinquish her grip on her arms.

Hikari staggers a bit as her feet touch the floor again, and she hunches forward awkwardly. Karen slips her arms free but still keeps them around her friend for support.

"Hikari-chan? What's wrong? Does something hurt? You're all out of breath..."

Hikari can't respond right away. She takes a few seconds to regain her breath and voice.

"It's fine... A bit of strain is normal every once in a while."

"Strain? What strain? What are you straining?"

"I said it's fine, Karen."

She says it in that way of hers that states there's no more to the conversation.

Karen whimpers a bit, begrudgingly continuing with their stretches.

There's a bit more pushing and pulling, and now that Karen is suspicious of Hikari's condition, she feels like she's noticing something just _slightly_ off each time.

When Hikari insists to lift Karen up on her back, Karen is all but convinced Hikari will collapse beneath her. But thankfully that doesn't happen, though she does sway ever so slightly upon putting her down.

Worrying about Hikari is beginning to stress Karen out a bit, which makes her lose focus, which makes Hikari scold her.

They go through a few dance motions and pieces of choreography from Starlight to practice, mainly the parts Karen needs to work on. She notices Hikari is giving advice and talking a lot more than she's participating, as if engaging in the physical activity might give something away.

After a few of Karen's solo dances and poses, which Hikari deems are too stiff, they get to another stretching exercise.

She seems as stoic as ever as she motions for Karen to get into place. From a standing position, Karen reaches out to wrap her arms around the small of Hikari's back, pressing the side of her face into her chest. She raises one leg and Hikari grabs it immediately, helping her lift it up as high as she can above her head.

"Good. Now hold."

"I'm holding..."

Karen leans almost all of her weight on Hikari since her one balancing leg isn't doing her much good. She squeezes her friend tightly to keep herself up, hugging herself close.

And with her ear pushed in right at the center of Hikari's chest, she can hear everything.

The way her chest seems to be slightly congested, the way her inhales rasp and her exhales wheeze, the way her heart is beating at a much quicker pace than is normal for this basic level of activity.

All things no one would ever be able to tell from a normal distance. But Karen has the privilege of being this close to her, this intimate. As such, it's her job to take responsibility.

 _Something's definitely wrong!_

"Hikari-chan-"

"Focus, Karen."

"It's hard to focus on anything other than how hard your heart is pounding, and how weird your breathing sounds."

"What are you talking about?"

Karen does her best to turn her face and glare up at Hikari from this angle.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Hikari is silent for a moment, as if debating telling the truth.

"You're imagining things."

"Hikari-chan-"

"Let's keep going. Switch legs." She lets go of Karen's ankle so she can switch like always. But this time the awkward shift in balance throws Hikari off and she stumbles back.

"W-Watch out!"

Karen instantly lunges forward to grab her, but ultimately there's no leg left for either of them to stand on. Both girls go crashing to the floor with Karen on top, pinning a sputtering Hikari beneath. There's a loud thud and a collective gasp, followed by softer moaning.

"Ahhh..." Karen is limp for a moment until she realizes she's crushing her friend. "S-Sorry! Hikari-chan, are you okay?!" She pushes herself off quickly and sits up.

Hikari has started to cough rather harshly. Her eyes are squeezed shut, but even then Karen can see little tears forming at the edges.

"H-Hikari-chan?" Karen braces her arm beneath Hikari's shaking back and helps her sit up, rubbing her back and shoulders firmly. "Just take deep breaths! Breathe nice and slow..." She slows down her own voice to lessen her panic and to help Hikari calm down as well.

The impact from hitting the floor while having Karen on top of her hand winded Hikari pretty badly. It takes a moment before her coughing fit has subsided, but even then it's a while longer for her to get her breath back. Karen just keeps dutifully rubbing her back and sides encouragingly.

She waits until Hikari's breathing has gone back to normal for the most part, then pulls her in close for a soft hug.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-chan."

Hikari draws in a few more breaths before slowly returning the embrace.

"Why... are you apologizing...?"

"Because! I knew something was up with you! I should've paid attention better..."

"Karen-"

"Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? Maybe we should go to the nurse-"

"Karen-"

"Good morning." A chorus of new voices suddenly enters the room along with several of their friends. Everyone is smiling and chatting normally until they notice the two girls already inside.

"Oh my," Claudine says. "Did something happen, you two?"

"Y-Yeah," Karen says. "We had a little fall..."

"Are you all right?" Maya struts over right away in an effort to assess the situation.

"We're both fine." Hikari cuts in quickly before Karen can respond. "It was nothing."

She's already pushing herself up and straightening her posture, the picture of her usual poised and serious self. Karen looks up at her from the floor, still clearly upset. But Hikari gives her a stern stare as she helps her up, not wanting the others to know about the blunder. Karen gives a small nod.

"Fine," she whispers. "But I'm keeping an eye on you. If something's wrong you need to speak up, Hikari-chan."

Before she can get a response, the door opens and their teacher steps in with a greeting, giving her first round of orders.

Karen divides her attention between the lessons and Hikari. But now that there are other people around and expectations to fulfill, Hikari shows no signs of weakness. Her stride and agility are as prominent and impeccable as ever.

And when she sings, it's like listening to an angel. Karen is convinced she's the only one to take note of Hikari's slight breathlessness in between verses. It's so minor no one would notice unless they were specifically listening for it like she was.

They go through various acts and stages of singing, dancing, and exercises. Karen ensures she's Hikari's partner for everything. When they're given their lunch break she makes sure Hikari eats and drinks properly.

Being that they're in the studio all day today, they do get dismissed a bit earlier than other days that alternate between studio and classroom lessons.

Thankfully Hikari doesn't let on that anything is amiss, to the point where Karen is starting to feel better about it all.

It's only at the very last lesson, when Karen is up to be assessed by their instructor when something happens.

As Karen goes through her dance and singing routine, she glimpses Hikari going through some motions with Claudine. Karen isn't quite sure what happens, but Hikari misses a step and ends up on her knees. The distraction is enough to mess up Karen's train of thought, and she forgets her line. Her teacher calls it off.

"All right, that's enough, Aijou. If you don't focus on what you're doing you're going to find yourself in trouble."

"S-Sorry..."

"Then that's it for today. Good job, everyone."

"Thank you!"

By the time the teacher has turned to the door, Hikari has already gotten back on her feet as if nothing had happened. She dips her head respectfully to the older woman as she exits.

"Kagura-san," Claudine murmurs. "It seems you got a bit dizzy just now. Make sure you drink some water."

"It's nothing, but thank you."

Claudine nods, but says nothing more.

"All right," Maya projects. "It's time to go, ladies. Good work today."

Claudine immediately rounds on her.

"We don't need you to tell us that."

"Oh? It seems someone still has a bit of spark left in her."

"Why you..."

"All right, quit it you two!" Futaba shouts.

As the others all converge in their usual group, Mahiru breaks off to go to her roommates.

"Karen-chan, Kagura-san! Let's all go to the showers!"

"In a minute," Karen replies. "You guys go on ahead, Mahiru-chan. We didn't get to practice much ourselves this morning, so we're gonna do one last dance."

"Okay! Hurry up then!" Mahiru follows the other girls out the door and closes it behind herself.

Karen and Hikari find themselves alone together again.

Hikari had been expecting Karen to jump on the idea of the showers and some rest, so for her to have spoken up on Hikari's behalf to stay behind a while longer... Hikari knows she's in for it now.

As she turns to her, Karen is already giving her a serious look. Hikari sighs.

"Karen, look-"

"Ahem!" Karen cuts her off with a grunt, then extends her right hand, leaning forward in a bow of invitation. "May I have this dance?"

Hikari blinks, but slowly accepts. She puts her free hand on Karen's shoulder and feels Karen's on her waist as they begin going through the motions of one of Starlight's dance sequences. They take turns leading, being led, twirling and being twirled, all at a very slow, easygoing pace.

Karen says nothing for the first few minutes, and the silence coupled with the look of contemplativeness in her eyes is killing Hikari. Eventually she caves.

"Karen... I'm sorry."

Just then the final twirl comes. Karen pulls her in close and catches her, holding Hikari tightly up against her chest. They both stop, clinging onto one another for balance as they catch their breath. Karen recovers first.

"Why are you apologizing?"

It's the reverse of their conversation from earlier. Hikari avoids eye contact, especially when they're so close like this.

"For not saying anything. I really was feeling a little sick today."

"I knew it-"

"But that doesn't matter," Hikari snaps. "You still need to focus on your techniques. You lost focus today right in front of the teacher. How do you think that made you look?"

"It doesn't matter." Karen loosens her hold on Hikari just a bit, but doesn't let go. Hikari scoffs.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? If you don't focus and try your hardest, how can you ever become Top Star?"

"I'm saying it doesn't matter! Not if you're not there with me!"

The passion of her words stuns Hikari into silence. Her grip on Karen's clothes tightens subconsciously. Karen's eyes burn into hers for a moment before she pulls Hikari into a fervent hug.

"Becoming Top Star doesn't matter unless you're there beside me, Hikari-chan. If you're sick or you're hurt, then I don't care about anything else!"

"Bakaren! You've said it all this time. It's your dream to become Top Star."

"But that wasn't our promise!" Karen pauses, softening her voice a little. "Our promise was to stand on that stage together. I know I say it all the time, that my dream is to become Top Star. But it's meaningless unless you're there with me. No matter what I might say about Starlight, you come first, Hikari-chan. You always come first."

Tears have started to dribble down her cheeks. Somehow it both breaks and heals Hikari's heart at the same time. She feels tears of her own brimming up, but her lips are in a smile.

"Bakaren."

She reaches out to wipe Karen's face dry. Karen does the same, but instead of using her fingertips, she kisses Hikari's cheeks in turn. Then she pulls her in for another hug.

"We're gonna become Top Stars _together_ , Hikari-chan. It's our promise. It's both of us, or neither of us."

Hikari sniffles, drawing in a steadying breath.

"It's a promise."

They hold onto one another for a few more moments, until the lively beat of their hearts has synchronized and slowed. Finally they ease apart, but not all the way.

"Do you still feel sick?" Karen asks, pressing her forehead to hers. "It feels like you might have a bit of a fever."

"Nothing a good shower won't fix."

"Then let's go! Banana-chan's got something yummy planned for dinner, too!"

She takes Hikari's hand and leads her to the door.

Hikari doesn't mention the slight fever only came on after Karen had kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: I just had to write something after episode 5 since these two didn't have much interaction this time either. But they got to do that super gay stretching pose mmmm**

 **Maybe more to come? :o**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know all of these little oneshots are gonna start to have this reoccuring theme of Hikari crying a lot, but listen... This chapter's content is actually based off canon events and confirmations. So there. Shhh...**

 **Takes place after episode 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Karen races back through the building the instant her Audition is over. She'd won against Claudine, but she has a bad feeling.

She knows Hikari had had an Audition tonight as well. Hikari hadn't specifically told her, but Karen knew.

And since Karen herself had won her own Audition, she has a sinking feeling about what her nervousness might be about.

As she rushes off toward the dorms, her stomach begins to twist.

 _No... she can't have lost... Hikari-chan's come so far! She's worked so hard! If she loses now she'll break..._

She quickens her pace in desperation, skidding around the next corner and dashing up the staircase. Every hallway is quiet and empty at this hour, and she does her best not to make unnecessary noise.

At long last her dorm room is in sight. Karen skids to a halt and scrambles in her skirt pocket for her key, jostles it in, and pushes through.

"Hikari-chan!"

But the room is dark and the floor between hers and Mahiru's bed is empty. Mahiru herself is curled up beneath her blankets with ear buds in to help keep herself asleep, so Karen is at least grateful she hadn't woken her. But the fact that Hikari is nowhere to be found worries her even more.

 _Is she still back at the Auditions? Is she still fighting?_

She's at a loss. Her mind can't help but wander to the worst possible places: Hikari, defeated in her Audition, crumpled to the ground, hurt and crying...

Karen feels a sting behind her eyes just from the thought of it.

Part of her wants to go back and look for her again. But upon her initial search through the building and stages, she hadn't found any signs of her.

 _She'll be back... She has to be..._

Uneasily, Karen treads into the room and lets the door close behind. She wanders to her drawer for a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in, then retreats into the bathroom. She knows she won't be able to sleep until Hikari returns, so she hopes a quick shower will help take her mind off of things.

On the contrary, it only makes her worry more. What if Hikari comes back to the room while she's showering, gathers her things, and leaves the Academy for good?

Karen barely even rinses the shampoo from her hair before she shuts off the water, grabs a towel and steps out, drying off frantically before putting her clothes on.

"No, no... Hikari-chan, please don't go!" She hurries to the door and bursts back into the main room. "Hikari-chan!"

But once again she's met with the same quiet room. Mahiru is still sleeping easily in her bed, and none of Hikari's things have been removed.

Karen lets out a heavy sigh in an effort to calm herself down. She dries her hair, tosses her towel into the hamper, and limps back to her bed to slump down.

Laying on her back, she stares up at the ceiling with no intentions of closing her eyes or sleeping. She couldn't even if she wanted to. She's way too anxious.

She clamps her hands together and squeezes them in prayer for Hikari to come back soon.

It feels like hours. It might've been. She doesn't keep track. But after a long long time, the doorknob finally clicks. Karen jolts up from bed.

"Hikari-chan?"

And Hikari's standing there looking the same as ever, dressed in her uniform, expression unreadable. She casts Karen a curious glance.

"What are you still doing up?"

And at first Karen is confused. Her intuition has never failed her before - not in a situation like this when she'd _really_ believed something was wrong.

But upon further inspection, she can tell it hasn't failed her this time either.

Hikari's uniform isn't as pristine as it usually is. It's ruffled, the top button of her blazer was never fastened, her skirt is sideways - all as if put on half-heartedly. Her hair is slightly frazzled and loose down her back.

But what Karen notices right away is that there's no sparkling hair pin.

Her feeling of unease flares up anew. Karen tears the covers off herself and rushes to the doorway to meet her.

"Hikari-chan! Are you okay?"

She hates that she's been apart from her all those years. Not only because she'd missed her so terribly, but also because she'd been denied the opportunity to keep up in reading her.

She used to be able to tell exactly what Hikari was feeling. But now Karen can't read her at all.

Hikari doesn't flinch, doesn't shrug, doesn't even blink.

"I'm tired. I want to get changed."

Hikari brushes past her and the door closes, leaving the room in darkness once again. Karen whirls around and watches her friend go to her drawers, pawing through only with her left hand.

That's when Karen notices Hikari's right hand has been balled into a fist all this time. Karen swallows.

"Hikari-chan-"

But Hikari ignores her, taking her clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"You should get some rest, Karen."

Hikari opens the door and slips inside.

But not before Karen hears a slight sound, that of something falling onto the carpet.

When she looks down she finds Hikari's hair pin. When she picks it up, she finds the tips of the star speckled with red. Karen's heart jumps.

"Hikari-chan!"

But a defiant hiss of water drowns her out. She knows Hikari still hears her, but simply chooses to ignore.

But Karen is nothing if not stubborn.

She clutches Hikari's hair pin in both hands as she plants herself defiantly on the other side of the door.

And waits. Like a hound set on a target, she waits until the water turns off.

The quieter moments that follow are littered with sighs and slight moans from Hikari. Finally, the knob turns and she steps out in her nightgown.

Karen is ready, rooted to the spot, right in her face.

Startled, Hikari gasps.

"Karen? You're still-"

"Give me your hand."

"Eh?" Hikari glances down to find Karen holding one hand out expectantly. The other is holding onto the hair pin. Hikari takes a step back and suddenly can't look her in the eye. "Karen, please. Let's just go to bed-"

"Give me your hand, Hikari-chan." Her voice is still firm, but not angry. It's more upset and concerned than anything.

With another sigh, Hikari gives in and lifts her right hand. Karen takes it in her own, gently turning it palm-up.

There are red marks and faint cuts engraved in the skin, and she can tell great effort had been put in to try and wash them away.

As Karen inspects the small injuries, she can feel as Hikari's hand begins to tremble. When she looks up, she can't find her eyes.

"Hikari-chan... what happened? Did you lose your Audition...?" She hates to potentially rub salt in the wound, but she needs to know.

Hikari draws in a shaky breath, bangs covering her eyes.

"No. I won."

"Then why are you in so much pain?"

Hikari can't give an answer.

Karen feels a little better in knowing Hikari had won her battle, but there is still clearly a war raging in her heart.

Keeping her hand on Hikari's, Karen leads her across the room. She places the hair pin on the dresser as she passes, then puts her free hand around Hikari's back. It's only a short walk from the bathroom to the bed, but in that distance alone Karen can tell Hikari is off-balance.

With no intentions of letting her sleep on the floor tonight, Karen brings Hikari to her own bed and sits beside her. Keeping one hand at the small of her back, Karen rubs soft circles over her nightgown. With her other hand, she traces her fingers gently over the redness in Hikari's palm.

Hikari's posture is slouched, and her hair is still blocking her eyes.

It's breaking Karen's heart. It's killing her.

She waits, giving Hikari all the time she needs.

But after several minutes, it's clear Hikari will stay silent all night if Karen lets her. So she has to prompt her in a whisper.

"Hikari-chan? Please talk to me. What's wrong?"

She can't think of anything that would have made her grip the hair pin hard enough to draw blood, except losing her Audition. And Hikari had said she'd won.

 _So then what happened...?_

Karen waits a moment longer, continuing her ministrations on Hikari's hand and back, playing through the ends of her silky hair. Karen inches closer, until she's pressed right up against Hikari's side, letting her lean onto her. She feels her start to shake before she hears the hiccups in her voice.

"I just... I can't..."

And then the flash of silver falling down into her lap. Karen tenses.

"Hikari-chan?!"

She reaches out to tuck the bangs and hair out of her face, finally revealing her eyes and the tears brimming in them.

Karen can't remember the last time she'd seen Hikari cry – if ever. It spirals her into a panic.

"Hikari-chan? Wh-What's the matter? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Frantically, she tries to look her over, as if expecting to see open wounds she'd somehow missed before.

But there's nothing. At least, not on the outside.

Hikari lifts her left hand to her chest and clutches her nightgown, shaking her head. Her voice is meek.

"The Auditions, Karen... I can't..." She doesn't get out any more than that.

Karen feels like she wants to cry too. She pulls Hikari into a hug and squeezes her.

"Then don't," she murmurs. "Hikari-chan, if the Auditions are too much, then just stop! You can't stress yourself out this much! You can't hurt yourself like this!"

Karen can hear her voice still hiccuping, feel her shoulders jolting. Then, another shake of her head.

"That's not... what I mean... I can handle the fighting. I just..." She tapers off once again.

Karen's still at a loss. She can make some sense out of what's going on, but not _completely_. When she lets her eyes wander to the nightstand, she finds it's past 2AM. She gives Hikari another squeeze.

"Hikari-chan, lie down. You need to rest."

Karen moves the blankets aside and helps Hikari draw her sore legs up onto the mattress. With a gentle push, Karen coaxes her down onto her back.

And looking down at her like this – disheveled and tired and in tears – really makes Karen feel like her heart has shattered as much as Hikari's must have.

She pulls the covers up over them both as she lies down beside Hikari, keeping an arm across her stomach as she props herself on her elbow, making sure Hikari has most of the pillow for herself. Hikari immediately turns her face away and burrows into the blankets. Karen sidles closer.

"It's okay, Hikari-chan. Take your time. Tell me when you're ready. I'll be here."

She hugs her as best she can like this, prepared to stay awake all night if she has to.

But to her surprise, Hikari turns back around to face her. Wrapping both arms around Karen in a vice-grip, she chooses to hide her face in Karen's collar instead.

"I can't..." she whispers. "Karen, I can't do it..."

"What is it?" Karen hugs her tightly. "You keep saying you can't, Hikari-chan. What is it you can't do? If not the Auditions, then what...?"

Another beat of silence. She can still feel Hikari jolting from the sobs. Her voice finally comes again, and it's muffled and scared.

"I can't _win_."

Karen can feel the weight of her words. But she doesn't understand.

"Of course you can win, Hikari-chan. We both can, right? I'm sure of it. We can win together-"

"But what if we _can't?!_ " Hikari yanks herself away and glares up into Karen's eyes, with torment and tears swirling in her own. "What if we can't win together, Karen? What if I _have_ to fight you? I can't take away your shine. I'd never forgive myself..."

"Wh-What do you mean? I'm not sure I get it..." Karen blinks, but Hikari's serious eyes don't waver. Karen gives a small smile to try and soothe her. "No one could ever take away my shine as a Stage Girl. Not even you, Hikari-chan."

Another set of tears slips down Hikari's face.

"You don't know that... What if-" She chokes. "What if that giraffe... what if he can really take it? What if he steals everything from you and gives it to someone else? What if _I_ help him do it? What if I can't-"

She stops. Not because she wants to. But because Karen makes her.

Softly. Gently.

Karen kisses her lips, quieting all of the terrified words Hikari was about to breathe. She dissolves them all with her lips, washes them away like starlight cleansing nightmares.

She hugs her tight, cradling the back of Hikari's head and pulling her in by her waist. She kisses her until she can feel the tension drain from her stiff shaking shoulders.

Hikari doesn't try to push her away. In fact, she hugs her more tightly.

Karen only pulls back to let her catch her breath, which has become choppy and thick.

"Karen..."

"It's okay." Karen kisses her forehead. "We made a promise, remember? Or... no, I guess it wasn't just that, right? It was fate."

"But... Karen-"

"Even if something like that happens," Karen murmurs. "Even if the giraffe tricks us. Even if somehow all of my shine gets taken from me... No matter what happens to Stage Girl Karen..." She smiles. "It'll never change how Normal Karen feels about you, Hikari-chan."

And she means it. With all her heart.

She feels a little guilty about throwing this at Hikari seemingly out of the blue.

But as she watches, the confusion and pain in Hikari's eyes begin to fade like shadows in face of Karen's light. Her radiance. Her shine.

"Karen..." Hikari reaches up for her again and pulls her in, crying into her shoulder. "Thank you... Thank you..."

Karen gladly pulls her close and kisses her again. Hikari kisses back, if only a little. It's all she can manage – for now.

But Hikari has shown her love for Karen in plenty of other different ways. Like how she would grip her hair pin tightly enough to draw blood at the mere _thought_ of potentially having to take Karen's shine from her.

She's been suffering with these thoughts all this time. Alone.

Karen just wants her to know that she's here for her now. Better late than never.

She holds Hikari for a while longer, until her wounded heart has begun to calm itself. Karen finds Hikari's injured hand and draws it to her mouth, pressing her lips into the creases, then up to the pulse in her wrist.

Eventually, Hikari's breathing slows in slumber. Karen brushes away the last of her tears and places a couple more kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and mouth.

Hikari has been dealing with so much for so long, all by herself, when Karen had had Mahiru and all the others. She wants to make a new promise now.

"Hikari-chan..." She loops her pinkie finger with her best friend's. "I promise I'll always be with you from now on. No matter what. I'll protect you, too. Like you did for me."

She kisses her one last time.

Then, she pulls Hikari close, shielding her in a soft embrace and wrapping her in warmth and love.

She meant everything she'd said tonight.

Even if everything is taken from her – her shine, her fate with Hikari, her ability to become a Stage Girl – there's one thing she'll _never_ relinquish.

And she holds her close tonight until the stars becomes sunlight.

* * *

 **A/N: Episode 8 killed me and then revived me and then killed me again. Gosh darn it, why didn't Karen and Hikari get to interact at all in present time? That's all I want. Also kisses.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so does this go with the other chapters? Uh, sure? Listen the finale was so gosh darn good okay. I had to do more Hikaren. I had to. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

The pink windswept sands of the desert still float all around them. Behind the platform where they lie is an endless landscape of hazy dreams, with the fallen silhouette of Tokyo Tower in the distance.

Save for the breeze, all is quiet. The lone palm tree casts the only shadows from up on the hill nearby. The giraffe is gone.

When Karen opens her eyes she finds herself still here, sword missing, somewhere unimportant. There's a warmth emitting from her right hand, and when she squeezes someone returns the favor.

Dare she turn her head? If this is all a dream then won't Hikari vanish if she looks?

Her heart begins to tremble with dread. But as though sensing her distress, the hand in hers gives another firm squeeze. Karen inhales deeply and finally turns her head.

Hikari is there, gazing back at her with diamond-blue eyes that glimmer like stars, and a smile to match.

There is so much in her eyes. Gratitude, light, love.

Karen wants all of it. All of _her_. And she wants to give all of herself back in turn.

The hollow feeling in her chest is gradually filled in by a familiar warmth, one only Hikari can provide, one she's been giving her for her entire life. It fills and fills until it's the only thing left.

Karen sighs. She wants this to last forever. She wants to continue her eternity here like this, with Hikari.

But she knows that isn't how things are meant to be. Hikari has been trapped here for long enough. It's time to go back to their friends who are waiting with dinner bowls for both of them. It's time to go home.

When Karen speaks, her voice nearly startles her with how loudly it echoes.

"Hikari-chan."

Hikari is calm as always, blinking slowly at her.

"Yes?"

Karen squeezes that hand again.

"Let's go."

And for a split second she sees fear in Hikari's eyes. For seven months the thought of leaving had never once crossed her mind. She couldn't leave then. It was impossible.

But maybe, just maybe, with Karen by her side now...

Hope flickers there behind the fear, a small but determined flame.

Karen sits herself up, pulling Hikari up with her, never letting go of her hand all the while. She takes her other hand as well, then slowly guides Hikari to her feet.

Karen takes it very slowly. In spite of her impressive, passionate fighting skills, Hikari is terribly weak. The imprisonment has taken most of her energy. Hikari's hands are trembling in hers, her palms and fingers still sore and red with blisters from building and rebuilding that tower of stars. Over and over. Over and over...

Hikari staggers to her feet, and Karen is there right away to help steady her. She keeps a firm grip on her hands, wishing she could erase the marks staining her skin. When she looks up at her face, tears have begun to fall. Karen gasps softly.

"Hikari-chan?" She reaches out with one hand to support her waist, fearing she might sway or collapse. Hikari merely shakes her head, slowly and heavily.

"I'm scared-" A sobs chokes her. "I'm scared, Karen..."

Karen can feel Hikari's heart beneath her palm. It's jolting so hard it must hurt, fast and terrified. Karen moves a step closer, squeezes her hand tighter.

"It's okay." She reels in her composure, emitting the calm demeanor Hikari usually displays. "It's okay, Hikari-chan. I promise. Just close your eyes."

Hikari bites her lip to contain the whimpers, holding onto Karen's arm with her free hand. More tears trail down her cheeks. She trusts her. With all her heart.

Hikari closes her eyes.

They'd wanted to give their play a different ending. Karen starts rewriting it here and now.

She leans in and kisses Hikari, and the looming red stars change to gold. A breeze envelops them like the tune of a silent song.

When they next open their eyes they find themselves on an empty stage in their school's auditorium. They are wearing their school uniforms and nothing more. There is no audience, no observer, nothing left to keep them here.

Hikari sobs out loud in her relief, and her legs quiver so severely she can't keep herself up. She falls, but Karen catches her with ease, with care. She expected this, expected the seven months' worth of exhaustion to finally catch up to Hikari, expected to see that flash of uncertainty in her eyes right before she loses consciousness. But just before she does, Karen is sure to quell her fears.

"It's okay, Hikari-chan. I've got you."

She holds her close, gazing lovingly down into those tearful eyes. And just before they close Karen can see just how much Hikari trusts her.

With a sigh Hikari falls silent in her arms.

Karen crouches low to gather her legs and pulls her close against her chest. She kisses her forehead, then begins the descent offstage.

She walks the aisles of the audience, no longer inclined to look back over her shoulder. The stars have turned golden. The giraffe is nowhere to be seen or heard.

The doors open for her. Karen steps out and takes Hikari with her.

Evening has fallen and the campus is quiet.

Karen makes it all the way back to her dorm without being noticed. She pushes through with her elbow.

Hikari's things are all here. Her blankets and plushies are still on the floor, her knickknacks and supplies are still lining the shelves and closets. As though she'd never left. When classes commence on Monday, they'll find all of her paperwork has been properly handed in to announce her official return to Seisho Academy.

Karen pushes her back against the door to close it. The room is lit only by the faint glow of silver moonlight slipping in past the curtains.

Everything feels surreal, dreamlike. But she isn't about to question any of it. She has Hikari back, and that's all she needs to know.

Karen passes over Hikari's sleeping area and goes straight to her own bed to lie her down. That's when she notices a note left on the bedside table from Mahiru:

 _Dear Karen-chan,  
Please get some rest. We have yours and Hikari-chan's leftovers saved for tomorrow!  
~Mahiru_

Karen smiles. "Thanks, Mahiru-chan." Mahiru has been helping her all this time. Karen makes a mental note to thank her properly tomorrow.

For now, she sits down on her bed beside Hikari and removes her own shoes, then her roommate's as well. She places the pairs on the floor, grabs Hikari's blanket from the floor, and then pulls her legs up onto the bed. She drapes the blanket over both of them and prepares to lie herself down when Hikari makes a small sound.

All the shifting about has roused her from a sleep that was no doubt uneasy to begin with. Karen pauses, watching as Hikari's expression twists in discomfort. Her brow furrows and she gasps sharply. Karen sits up immediately and touches her shoulder.

"Hikari-chan?"

The tension in her voice must be enough to wake her fully. Hikari opens her eyes meekly, as though expecting the brightness of the desert once more. But she finds herself elsewhere, in a place she knows even better than that prison.

It's been so long...

A fresh bout of sobs bubbles up from her chest. Karen slips an arm beneath her shoulders and helps her sit up.

"It's okay," she soothes. "It's okay, Hikari-chan. You're safe now. You're home." She finds Hikari's left hand and covers it with her own.

Hikari glances down at the hand in her lap, vision blurred and wet. When she lifts her face again she finds Karen, her star.

"K-Karen..."

It's all she's ever wanted.

Karen dips her head. "Mm. I'm here, Hikari-chan." She eases forward to gather Hikari into her arms, pulling her close. Hikari clutches at her back and clings.

"You really found me..." she whispers. "Thank you... I'm home, Karen."

Karen feels a surge of emotion swell up in her chest. She sniffles.

"Welcome home, Hikari-chan."

Hikari cries a little harder, hiding herself in Karen's shoulder.

Karen – who had searched for her all this time, when everyone else had given up.

Karen – who had found her against all odds, when no one else was looking.

Karen – who had brought her back to a home she'd nearly forgotten she had.

Home. She's home.

A soft mattress with soft blankets and soft pillows cushion her body now, where for so long it had been layers and layers of messy, hard, grainy sand. She can move about and lean back and shift however she pleases without having to worry about millions of tiny shards pinching her.

The air here is clean and crisp with the perfect hint of moisture, where it had been so dry and void of comfort before. She can breathe again without it hurting, without it scratching her throat or the inside of her lungs. She can breathe fully and deeply, and savor every breath.

It's warm here in Karen's arms. Warm and safe. The desert had been cold, with its harsh destructive winds that would cut through her skin and embed chills in her bones and blood. There had been no sun there, only the cruel red glow of the stars that had overseen her captivity.

But here, even without the sun present, it's warmer than anything Hikari can remember.

The real stars glimmer outside in the sky above, countless wishes waiting to be granted. But Hikari doesn't need them anymore. Her wish has already come true. In fact, it came true many years ago. She just hadn't realized it until now. Her wish is right here in her arms.

And it's the same for Karen.

"It's you," she murmurs into Hikari's soft black hair. "It's always been you, Hikari-chan. You're my stage. You're my star. You're my light. My Hikari-chan."

"It's always been you..." Hikari replies. "My sweetly blooming flower of love... Bakaren. My Karen Aijou."

The embrace tightens with a gentle fervor, rekindled after so many months apart. Karen brushes her lips over each of Hikari's cheeks to dry the tears.

Hikari does her best to get ahold of herself. Then, when she's ready, she kisses Karen as she'd done for her earlier.

It's always been her. It still is. It always will be.

A mutual feeling. A chemical reaction that had altered the giraffe's stage forever. An act of love and light.

"I'll give you all of it," Karen murmurs against her lips. "I'll give you everything."

Hikari smiles and her eyes shimmer.

"You can take my everything as well. I'll give it all to you."

"I'll cherish it forever."

Karen hugs her as tightly as she dares, and Hikari returns it with everything she has.

They don't let go, even after the tears have stopped and dried.

Karen wants nothing more than to hold her until the sun rises. Pressed close, she can feel the thrumming of Hikari's heart, beating freely like the wings of a bird released from its cage. She can feel her breathing; every inhale deep, every exhale slow, almost like she can't get enough.

A trickle of worry creeps into Karen's chest as she eases back, just a little.

"Hikari-chan? Are you okay?" She must be starving. She must ache all over. She must be so unspeakably exhausted.

But when Hikari looks up at her, her eyes just continue to shine. With enough brilliance to sustain everyone's stage all on her own.

"Yes. I'm just so glad to be home. I can hardly believe it..." She draws in another deep breath and releases it like stardust. She's glowing. "I'm finally home."

Karen smiles and kisses her again.

"I won't let you go ever again, Hikari-chan. If you go, I'll come with you. Anywhere."

"I know you will. After all, I have your everything. And you have mine."

Karen finds Hikari's left hand once again and curls their pinkies together.

"It's a promise."

Hikari gently pulls her pinkie free and rests her hand over Karen's.

"No, Bakaren. It's fate."

Karen grins.

"You're right. How could I forget?"

They rest their foreheads together for a moment, reminiscing about the night they'd seen their first play together. How their dreams had been born then and there, how wishes of their Starlight had come to be. The wishes that had been born that night had unbeknownst to them also been fulfilled in that very same moment.

They already have their answers. They've had them all along.

Their wishes. Their Starlight.

The two girls are quiet for a while. Hikari can't stop smiling in spite of her enervation. Karen breathes with her, relishing the warmth that blossoms between their heartbeats. Somewhere along the lines she turns Hikari's hands over slowly. They're still a bit red, but most of the swelling has gone down.

It's only then she notices the scar that slices diagonally across Hikari's left palm.

Karen had forgotten about it until now. She'd seen it as she'd fallen, right after Hikari had beaten her at their final Audition. Even as she'd fallen off that tower and into the waters below, Karen had seen the blood dripping from Hikari's blade. The pain of her victory had been surmounted only by the pain of her alleged betrayal. The scar will remain, etched into her skin forever, a constant reminder of her sins.

Hikari notices where Karen's eyes have ended up. She curls her fingers in an effort to conceal the scar.

But Karen stops her, gently unraveling Hikari's fingers with her own. She lifts Hikari's hand to her lips and kisses her there. She'd said it before, and she'd meant it. If Hikari is sinful for what she's done, then so is Karen, and so are all the others. It's a burden she'll gladly carry with her for the rest of their lives.

By the time Karen straightens herself up again, Hikari is crying once more. She throws herself forward, locking both arms around Karen's shoulders.

Karen hugs her back, easily encircling Hikari's torso. She's become so thin. Karen will have to ask Nana to prepare extra snacks for the next few weeks.

At long last, Karen lays down with her, pulling the blanket up over them both.

They share one last kiss, a kiss that says everything.

A never-ending wish, a fated stage, an eternal love.

It's all theirs for the taking.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really glad the show kept the image of Tokyo Tower on repetition, because on the slide in front of it was where they had that "it's a promise!" "no, it's fate!" conversation as kids. I wanted to make sure I brought up that conversation again as well, since I also used it in previous chapters.**

 **Maybe I'll do more for them in the future!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
